The Second Time Is Always Better
by katecullen88
Summary: The second missing night at Isle Esme- one shot. Just another attempt at a lemon. R & R people


Night Two

He stared at me with confused, anguished eyes.

"I'm s-s-s-orry," I mumbled.

But he pulled me to him then, hugging me tightly to his marble chest.

"I can't Bella, I can't!" His moan was agonized.

"Please," I said, my plea muffled against his skin," Please Edward?"

I couldn't tell if he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddeness of my attack, or if his need was simply unbearable in that momemnt as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan. And we began where my dream left off. (SM)

I couldn't believe he caved in. Who would of thought crying was a good way to get your husband to have sex with you? Those tears were gone now, grief replaced with overwhelming excitmentthat I was going to have Edward again.

We continued to kiss as I felt his barriers break down. That wasn't the only thing I felt. Edward had become hard pretty much instantly and this time it was I who was going to enjoy him, exactly the way I wanted to.

I pushed him over, so he was lying on his back. I sat up straddling his hips and ground into his erection.

"We're doing this my way," I said with a cheeky grin as I put his hands over his head, onto the headboard. Edward's eyes popped open wide, obviously liking the fact I was taking control.

"Fine, but then this has to go," he said with a grin, indicating my barely there lace ensemble. It was pretty much backless, with two panels of lace covering my breasts, and satin over my pubic area, with lace ruffles going round my bottom but giving alot of cheek.

"Ok," I said as I went to undo the back behind my neck. But apparently that just wasn't fast enough for Edward. Instead he grabbed a handful and tore it straight off my body.

"Edward!," I gasped in shock.

"What? Have you forgotton? I'm always faster than you," he said with a smirk. I gotta say, his methods are very effective.

That left us with one obstacle, Edward's balck boxer briefs. I slowly moved down his body, putting two fingers inside the band of his boxers.

"Well then these have to go too, but that's my responsibility."

I slowly pulled his boxers down, releasing his already erect cock, making it spring towards his stomach. Slowly I moved my hands back up his thighs giving him a hard squeeze on either side of his crotch. Edward threw his head back with a moan and his fingers clamped down hard on the headboard creating a loud CRACK. I don't think it was going to survive the night. I rose up onto my knees positioning myself righr above his rock hard and glistening cock. I out my hand in it's base and moved it up and down, slowly pumping him. Just the look of his cock in my hand make me dripping wet. So i rubbed it against my clit, grinding back and forth moaning.

"Ooooh, Bella, you really were sent from hell to torture me. I need to be inside you NOW," he cried with a groan.

"With pleasure," I answered as I moved over him and guided him into my opening, sheathing himself entirely inside me.

But just as I was about to move, he moved his hands from the headboard onto my hips. I grabbed his hands and as I moved them back I began to squeeze my inner muscles, making his eyes pop wide open in shock.

"What (squeeze) did I say (squeeze) about keeping (squeeze) your hands (squeeze) to yourself (squeeze)," I said, raising myeyebrows and smirking. Oh I was going to enjoy this.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself- I need you Bella so so much," He said making me moan just by the lust in his voice.

I began to move, up and down, back and forth, creating waves of pleasure up my body. I started to move faster, but it wasn't enough- how could I get him deeper inside me? Suddenly an idea hit me.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "bend your knees up."He did so, raising his eyebrows, probably wondering where I was going with this- oh well, i'm he was going to love it. I moved my legs so my feet were right under his armpits. "Hold onto my ankles." He did so without a moments hesitation. Sometimes I wished I could read his mind- i wonder what was going through his head at the moment.

And so I began to move up and down, letting my back slide against his thighs as I held onto his hips for more leverage. I threw my head back and moaned as I moved faster and faster. Edward's name escaped from my lips as he thrust his hips up to meet mine and the feeling was indescribable. I heard him call out my name as I climbed higher and higher and suddenly it felt as though my body was fracturing into millions of pieces as my rode out the many shockwaves coursing up and down my body. I felt Edward release into me with a loud groan and I fell of him, panting.

"That was.. how... how did you know how to do that?" he asked breathless.

"What?, a girl can't have fer fantasies?" I said, laying over his body, resting my head where his heart was.  
"I'll have to hear more these later, but for now sleep, my love sleep." Edward began humming my lullaby and I drifted back into sleep, wondering which dream I could re-enact next. THe possibilities were endless. 


End file.
